ExA Revealed
by Rosanna13
Summary: I stole this idea from Unique Fantasiser. In her story, Christopher Paolini Meets FanFiction, there a story called E x A Revealed. After finding the story didn't exist, I decided to do my own take on it...


Eragon x Arya Revealed!

Not my idea really! After reading Unique Fantasiser's story, Christopher Paolini Meets FanFiction, I decided to write ExA Revealed myself!

_**Bold and Italics = Saphira's thoughts**_

_Italics = Eragon's thoughts_

E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_

Eragon stalked the abandoned walkways of Tildari Hall. Not a soul was about.

_Where is she? And why is she ignoring me like this! I know it is awkward what with Sapira and Firnen mating like rabbits all the time but . . . . . . . ah well. At least Saphira shields my mind from the more . . . private . . . meetings between the two of them._

He arrived at Arya's quarters, a little flustered from thinking about the rather revealing things Saphira had told him about Firnen . . . . . .

_**So strong and so big . . . . **He's smaller than you Saphira. **That wasn't what I was talking about.**_

Eragon shrugged off the slight nervousness. _I'm going into her room for Christ sakes! I'm not quite going in for the reason I would want to be though . . . LET IT GO, ERAGON! SHE'S CLEARLY NOT INTERESTED IN YOU IN THAT WAY!_

He boldly knocked on the wooden door which was engraved beautifully with flying birds. When she didn't answer the door, he went straight in.

She was on the bed. Her raven hair was splayed out against the pillows. Her skin was flushed and rosy – her tight fighting bodice displayed a perfect amount of bust.

Her perfect hands were –

Eragon did a double take.

_ARYA'S FUCKING HANDS ARE IN HER FUCKING SKIRT!_

_SHIT! CRAP! WORST TIME TO HAVE A HARD ON EVER, ERAGON!_

_**Why don't you go and put your head in her crotch? **_Suggested Saphira mildly, as though it was the most natural thing in the world to do._** That's what Firnen did to me.**_

_GO AWAY SAPHIRA! SHE'S BLOODY FINGER-FUCKING HERSELF! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW HARD I AM TRYING NOT TO CUM HERE!_

_**FAR too much information, little one. I SHALL go away, before I am mentally scarred!**_

"Eragon? What are you doing here? HOLY SHIT DID YOU JUST SEE ME DOING THAT!" Arya screeched.

"I, ummm, I mean, I don't know, urrrrm . . ." Eragon mumbled, blushing as red as a beetroot.

Suddenly, Arya leapt off the bed, and tackled him to the ground. She ripped off his shirt and chucked it away, urgently kissing him.

Eragon probed her mind gently, _what the FUCK! Saphira, you need to teach your mate to block his mind! She's as FUCKING horny as FUCKING HELL!_

Arya was still attacking him ferociously with her lips, all over his neck and face. Her bodice had disappeared, _hey, where did that go?, _and she was attempting to undo the buckle on his belt.

With shaking hands, Eragon pulled her skirt down and kicked his trousers off.

They stood, naked, in front of each other. Eragon took her hand gently, and led her back to her bed. She stretched out, opening her legs and slipping her hand down to play with her clit.

Eragon nervously climbed on top of each her, giving her an asking look. A nod of the head told him she was ready. He slipped his fingers down to her cunt, and groaned.

_So fucking wet!_

He pressed slowly into her, and she gave a slight hiss of pain.

Eragon froze. But slowly she bucked her hips upwards, telling him to get moving. He started to thrust slowly, steadily, but her moans of "Harder, Faster, Harder . . . . . " made him go over the edge – he pistoned into her faster than he though possible, until her walls clamped around his member, and he spilled his hot seed into her.

Softening, he pulled out, and she groaned at the missing contact.

She turned round and snuggled into him, falling quickly asleep.

Eragon sighed. _Hopefully, when she wakes up there can be a round 2 . . . . . . . . . . . . _

E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_E x A_

So, how was it? My first lemon, so please be nice in your reviews!

Thanks for taking the time to read!

Rosanna xxx


End file.
